Najlepsze święta
by Gravier
Summary: John spędza cudowną Wigilę z rodziną, starając się jednocześnie zapomnieć o przyjacielu, pozostawionym na Baker Street. Sielankę przerywa jednak dziwny telefon od inspektora Lestrade'a, który prosi, by John natychmiast przybył na Baker Street. Sherlock potrzebuje pomocy, jak zwykle zresztą, ale tym razem Johnowi puszczają nerwy...


W radio cicho grają kolędy, John ustawił dźwięk tak, żeby nie przeszkadzały w rozmowie. Stół jest zastawiony potrawami, większość z nich Mary przygotowała sama _(John tylko smakował każde danie, żeby wiedziała, ile jeszcze doprawić)_. Jest dobrą kucharką, aczkolwiek irytuje się nazbyt szybko, szczególnie kiedy wygłodzony mąż kręci się jej po kuchni. Ostatnio ciągle chodzi nieco wkurzona i niewyspana, ale to zrozumiałe, noworodek nigdy nie pozwala rodzicom na całodzienny relaks i nie bierze sobie w święta wolnego od płaczu.

Ale kolacja wigilijna jest cudowna. Spędzają ją tylko we trójkę, mała śpi w łóżeczku, radio szemrze kolędy, John cały czas trzyma dłoń Mary w swojej dłoni i jest naprawdę szczęśliwy. Nie może oderwać od niej wzroku, nie wypuściłby jej dłoni z ręki nawet gdyby ktoś groził mu bronią. _(Boże, jest taka piękna!). _Ten wieczór jest idealny, wymarzony.

Trwaj chwilo, jesteś piękna! – ma ochotę zakrzyknąć. Czy sprzedałby teraz duszę diabłu, żeby te najlepsze Święta mogły trwać całą wieczność? Z miłą chęcią.

Rozmawiają przy kieliszku wina, zwykłe, luźne rozmowy: jak smakował pudding, co jutro robimy, jak w końcu damy na imię naszemu dziecku…

Mary rzuca jakimiś dziwacznymi propozycjami, John wybucha śmiechem. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy tłuką mu się słowa pewne słowa (_Sherlock to właściwie imię dla dziewczynki_), ale ignoruje je, tak jak ignoruje wyrzuty sumienia. Nie ma sobie nic do zarzucenia. Spędza święta ze swoją rodziną, co komu do tego? Nie ma dla niego ważniejszych zobowiązań i nie musi się niczym gryźć.

Zamyślony, na chwilę się zawiesza.

- Twoje milczenie biorę za zgodę – dociera do niego jak przez mgłę głos Mary. – Nazwiemy ja Opuncja.

- Hm? – John zwraca wzrok na żonę. Mary z trudem tłumi śmiech. – Przepraszam, zawiesiłem się na chwilę.

- Zdecydowanie za dużo wina. – Mary ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem odsuwa prawie pełen kieliszek poza zasięg Johna. – Gdybym wiedziała, że ojcem mojego dziecka zostanie człowiek, który odpływa po jednym kieliszku…

John zamyka jej usta pocałunkiem.

Rozlega się dzwonek telefonu. John wzdycha, wyciąga komórkę z kieszeni.

- Może ktoś jeszcze dzwoni z życzeniami – mruczy pod nosem i zerka na wyświetlacz. – Lestrade? – dziwi się nieco. Nie rozmawiali od wieków.

- Jak na policjanta ma kiepski refleks – mówi Mary i odsuwa się. – Jeśli oczywiście dzwoni z życzeniami.

- Zobaczymy, czego chce. Mam nadzieję, że nic się nie stało z… - urywa nie dokończywszy, ale Mary na pewno i tak wie, co chciał powiedzieć. Patrzy na niego z lekkim niepokojem.

John odbiera telefon. Nie ma czasu nawet na powitanie, natychmiast słyszy głos Lestrade'a.

- John? John, przepraszam, wiem, że jest Wigilia, ale… To ważne.

- Co się stało? – John wstaje i wychodzi do kuchni. Mary odprowadza go zaniepokojonym wzrokiem, ale nie rusza się z miejsca.

- Coś się stało z Sherlockiem? – pyta John, odruchowo ściszając głos. Może podświadomie nie chce, żeby jego rodzina usłyszała cokolwiek, co wiąże się z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

- Słuchaj… - Lestrade mówi ciężko, jakby był niesamowicie zmęczony. – Jakby ci to… Możesz przyjechać na Baker Street? To ważne.

- Co, teraz? Nie mogę teraz wyjść, jest Wigilia! Cholerna Wigilia, on musi to zrozumieć.

- To ważne – odpowiada z naciskiem Lestrade. – Naprawdę nie może czekać.

John klnie cicho pod nosem i chwyta dwoma palcami nasadę nosa. Stara się uspokoić, ale budzi się w nim znajomy gniew. Taki rodzaj złości – zimnej, chłodnej, powodującej, że ma ochotę coś rozbić – wywołuje w nim tylko jedna osoba. Sherlock Holmes. Detektyw pułapka. Raz cię osaczy, będzie cię prześladował przez całe życie i nie uwolnisz się od niego nawet w Święta. Tak, Sherlock Holmes nie zna litości.

- Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to coś poważnego – ostrzega John. – Jeśli potrzebuje mnie tylko po to, żebym podał mu telefon, który leży w drugim pokoju…

- Bez obaw. Jest zdecydowanie gorzej.

- Och, świetnie.

xxx

Dociera na Baker Street tak szybko, jak może. Na piechotę, bo ciężko jest złapać taksówkę w wigilijny wieczór. Zresztą, nie jest zbyt zimno, nawet nie spadł śnieg, a po obfitej kolacji przyjemnie jest się przejść. Grudniowe powietrze studzi gniew Johna. Dociera na Baker Street spokojny, zdecydowany wyjaśnić sprawę jak najszybciej i wrócić do Mary i córki, kiedy tylko będzie się dało.

Stojąc na progu poklepuje się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu kluczy i musi minąć długa chwila, nim z niemiłym uczuciem uświadamia sobie, że oddał swój komplet pani Hudson. Musi zadzwonić – jak obcy.

Otwiera mu gospodyni. Ma zaczerwienione oczy, na widok Johna pojawiają się w nich łzy. Nie stara się nawet tego ukryć. Zasłania dłonią usta i wolną ręką przygarnia go do piersi. Po chwili pełnego zdumienia wahania John odwzajemnia uścisk i poklepuje panią Hudson po plecach.

- Co się stało? – pyta, odsuwając od siebie kobietę i patrząc na nią z rosnącym niepokojem.

- Och, John. – Unosi na niego zapłakane oczy. – Sądziłam, że mu przejdzie. A dzisiaj inspektor Lestrade… Przywiózł go takiego. Zabronił wzywać karetki, bo ci ze szpitala musieliby zawiadomić także policję, Sherlock mógłby mieć przez to kłopoty.

John nic z tego nie rozumie. Ma już prosić, by wytłumaczyła nieco jaśniej o co chodzi, ale słyszy, że na górze otwierają się drzwi i wkrótce na szczycie schodów ukazuje się Lestrade. Nie ma na sobie nieodłącznej marynarki, tylko białą koszulę o podwiniętych rękawach. Jego mina wyraża potworne zmęczenie.

- John – mówi, w jego głosie rozbrzmiewa łatwo słyszalna ulga. – Niech go pani puści, pani Hudson. John, chodź tu na górę.

John pocieszająco klepie panią Hudson po ramieniu i odsuwa ją na bok. Wchodzi po schodach, a serce tłucze mu się mocniej z każdym krokiem. Cała ta sytuacja bardzo mu się nie podoba. Przed drzwiami do mieszkania czeka Lestrade, z dłonią opartą na klamce.

- Znalazłem go dzisiaj – szepcze Lestrade, patrząc prosto w oczy Johna. – Pani Hudson zadzwoniła cała we łzach i powiedziała, że nie pojawił się w domu od tygodnia, więc ja i Donovan pojeździliśmy trochę po mieście. Powinien był trafić do szpitala. Nie wiem, co wziął, ale nie wygląda dobrze. W normalnych warunkach zawiózłbym go do szpitala, ale nie chcę mu robić problemów. Ma ich dość dzięki sprawie Magnussena.

John zaciska szczęki. Sam nie wie, co czuje, złość czy po prostu cholerne zmęczenie.

- Gdzie on jest? – pyta bezradnie.

Lestrade odpowiada mu zmęczonym spojrzeniem.

- Lepiej już do niego idź. Najwidoczniej nie można go zostawiać samego na dłużej niż dwa dni.

Otwiera drzwi przed Johnem, ale sam nie wchodzi. John odwraca się.

- Trochę mnie wyzywał – wyjaśnia Lestrade. – Beze mnie poradzisz sobie lepiej. Zostawiłem go w twojej sypialni.

John kiwa głową i tam się od razu kieruje. Za plecami słyszy trzask gwałtownie zamykanych drzwi, a potem opada go cisza. W tym mieszkaniu nigdy nie było tak cicho. Tak nienaturalnie spokojnie, prawie martwo.

Było, poprawia samego siebie w myślach. Było tak cicho przez długi czas.

Tuż po tym jak Sherlock… zniknął… John wrócił na Baker Street i męczył się z tą ciszą przez długie dwa tygodnie, nim w końcu się poddał i wyprowadził do hotelu. Nie mógł znieść tej pustki, tej martwoty. Brak Sherlocka wyrwał w jego rzeczywistości jakąś dziwaczną dziurę, której nie potrafił niczym zapełnić. Nikt nie przerywał tej ciszy. Nawet pani Hudson, domyślając się, że John nie jest w nastroju na rozmowy, przestała go odwiedzać. I tak nie byłby jej wówczas w stanie odpowiedzieć.

No tak, ale teraz Sherlock żyje, więc nie ma co porównywać tamtej ciszy do tej. Ta jest po prostu dziwna, tamta była zwyczajnie złowieszcza i nie do zniesienia.

John zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami sypialni, bierze głęboki wdech i puka lekko. Odpowiada mu cisza _(jest za cicho)_, ale ma wrażenie, że jest ona nieco wymuszona, jakby ktoś w pokoju wstrzymywał oddech, udając, że go nie ma.

- Sherlock, to ja – mówi John, na tyle głośno, żeby było go słychać w sypialni. – Wchodzę, dobrze?

Naciska klamkę, otwiera drzwi. Powoli.

Na widok rozbebeszonej pościeli i zawiniętego w nią, półprzytomnego Sherlocka, budzą się wspomnienia. Ile razy pakował go do łóżka, otulał kołdrą, biegał do niego w nocy, gdy tylko usłyszał jak Sherlock krzyczy? Jak wiele razy budził go z koszmarów i siedział przy jego łóżku, trzymając go za rękę jak dziecko bojące się ciemności? Ile nocy czuwał przez długie godziny, dopóki Sherlock nie zasnął?

Za wiele. A teraz chyba będzie musiał zrobić to po raz kolejny.

Sherlock prawie nie reaguje, gdy John siada na brzegu łóżka. Leży zakopany w pościeli, blady jak prześcieradło i spocony; jego policzki pokrywa niezdrowy, ceglasty rumieniec (_na tej bladej skórze wygląda jak makijaż klauna_), włosy ma zlepione potem i potargane.

Wyraźnie się trzęsie. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek błyskają białka oczu. John stara się zachować spokój, ale ma wielką ochotę spoliczkować tego idiotę i wyjść, trzaskając drzwiami. Nigdy nie wrócić.

Zamiast tego bierze kolejny głęboki wdech, chwyta Sherlocka za rękę i krzywi się z bólu, gdy palce detektywa natychmiast zaciskają się na jego dłoni niczym stalowe imadła. Dłoń Sherlocka jest wilgotnawa i też drży. Ale trzyma Johna zbyt mocno, żeby mógł się uwolnić.

Drugą dłoń kładzie Sherlockowi na czole i klnie cicho. Detektyw jest rozpalony. John unosi mu lekko powieki. Oczy uciekają w górę, widzi tylko ich białka.

Dostrzega czarny płaszcz Sherlocka, leżący na ziemi, tam gdzie go zapewne rzucił Lestrade, pakując detektywa do łóżka. John uwalnia dłoń, sięga po płaszcz i szybkimi ruchami przeszukuje kieszenie. W jednej znajduje tylko paczkę fajek _(to powinny być plastry nikotynowe)_, ale już w drugiej uderza palcami o niewielką buteleczkę, taką jak na lekarstwa. Wyciąga ją – nazwa wydrukowana na kawałku białego papieru przyklejonego do ścianki nic mu nie mówi, ale podejrzewa, że to jakaś nowość, święcąca triumfy na ulicach Londynu _(smakołyk dla miłośników, Sherlock lubi takie rarytasy). _

- Coś ty znowu wziął – mruczy do siebie John.

Sherlock mamrocze coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

- Co? – John pochyla się.

Czuje teraz mocniej woń Sherlocka – zapach potu i choroby. On nigdy tak nie pachniał, zawsze obsesyjnie dbał o higienę. Przecież nawet rąk obcym ludziom nie chciał ściskać, bo wydawało mu się to obrzydliwe! Gdzie on się włóczył przez ten tydzień? John lustruje go nieco uważniejszym spojrzeniem i dopiero teraz dostrzega, że Sherlock ma na sobie brudne ubranie, w którym musiał przechodzić co najmniej parę dni. Sądząc po stanie koszuli, wymiętej i poplamionej, spał w tych ciuchach i łaził po jakiś brudnych norach. Jego podbródek pokrywa zarost. Włosy są tłuste.

Znów coś mamrocze, Johnowi tym razem udaje się zrozumieć parę słów.

- Potrzebuję… znowu – bełkocze Sherlock i zwija się nagle w spazmie bólu.

Ruch jest gwałtowny, jakby ktoś mocno ukłuł go szpilką. Zaciska palce na dłoni Johna jeszcze mocniej, wbija mu paznokcie w skórę. Pojawia się krew. Sherlock przechyla się przez krawędź materaca i wymiotuje na podłogę.

John trzyma go, dopóki konwulsje nie ustają. Potem wstaje, chwyta Sherlocka za ramię i mówi stanowczym, wyćwiczonym przez lata lekarskiej praktyki głosem:

- Chodź. Weźmiemy cię do łazienki.

Podciąga Sherlocka do góry, a ten z trudem siada na łóżku. Trzęsie się jak galareta. John obejmuje go ramieniem w pasie i stawia na nogi.

- Nie dam rady – mówi Sherlock. Jest spocony, podniesienie się kosztowało go dużo więcej wysiłku niż powinno. Uwiesza się ramienia Johna całym ciężarem wychudłego ciała. John stęka, utrzymuje go z trudem, ale prowadzi go do drzwi.

- To tylko parę kroków – mówi łagodnie. Z doświadczenia wie, że to działa na pacjentów. „Doskonale, panie Smith, świetnie panu idzie, jeszcze tylko dwa kroki do kibelka, zaraz będziemy na miejscu" i już pan Smith zasuwa szybciej i trochę bardziej zdecydowanie, mimo chorego biodra i oczywistego kłamstwa Johna.

Ale Sherlock nie jest naiwnym, zdziecinniałym staruszkiem, tylko jednym z najbardziej przenikliwych ludzi na świecie. John czeka na reprymendę („_Nie jestem głupi, John, wiem, że prędzej się przewrócę niż dojdę do łazienki, nawet z twoją pomocą_"). Nie słyszy jednak ani słowa z ust detektywa. Sherlock w milczeniu postępuje jeszcze parę kroków, a potem nogi mu się plączą i powoli osuwa się na ziemię.

Jest chudy, ale jego bezwładność prawie sprawia, że John pozwala mu upaść. Zagryza jednak wargi, mocniej przyciska Sherlocka do boku i resztę drogi praktycznie go niesie.

Gdy docierają do łazienki, obaj już oddychają z trudem. John pomaga mu klęknąć przed muszlą klozetową; w ostatniej chwili, bo pozieleniały Sherlock od razu wymiotuje. Wygina plecy w pałąk i kurczowo zaciska palce – jedną dłoń na krawędzi muszli, drugą na dłoni Johna. John podtrzymuje mu głowę. Gdy Sherlock kończy, gładzi go uspokajająco po plecach. Przyłapuje się nawet na mamrotaniu tych magicznych lekarskich formułek („_Wszystko będzie dobrze, już po wszystkim, już dobrze, cicho, cicho_"), które zwykle wyśmiewał.

Sherlock trzęsie się, wyciągnięty na podłodze. Jest trupioblady. Opiera czoło o ścianę, wygląda jakby opuściły go wszystkie siły.

John poklepuje go po ramieniu i ponownie pomaga stanąć na nogi. Stoi obok Sherlocka, gdy ten przemywa twarz zimną wodą. W każdej chwili jest gotowy złapać detektywa, gdyby upadał.

- Rozbierz się, dobrze? – prosi John.

Sherlock kiwa głową, ociera usta wierzchem dłoni. Nie patrzy Johnowi w oczy. Wydaje się być trochę przytomniejszy, nieco mniej roztrzęsiony. Zaczyna rozpinać guziki koszuli, odwrócony tyłem do Johna, jakby się wstydził. John się nie odwraca, musi monitorować jak mu to idzie – na wypadek gdyby miał zemdleć.

Sherlock ściąga koszulę, opiera się o ścianę, żeby zdjąć skarpetki. Jest dużo chudszy niż John zapamiętał. Pod niezdrowo bladą skórą przesuwają się zbyt wyraźne żebra, a ramiona zdają się być za długie w stosunku do reszty ciała.

Po chwili Sherlock stoi nagi, ze spuszczoną głową, a John lustruje go lekarskim wzrokiem. Nie przejmuje się upokorzeniem Sherlocka. Idiota sam sobie na to zapracował.

John wskazuje podbródkiem prysznic.

- Właź.

Sherlock niepewnie wchodzi do kabiny prysznicowej, John odkręca wodę. Ściąga przez głowę sweter i zawija rękawy koszuli. Myje Sherlocka, starając się trzymać emocjonalny dystans. To tylko kolejny pacjent, usiłuje sobie wmówić. Nikt więcej (_na pewno nie twój najlepszy przyjaciel_).

Sherlock poddaje się temu biernie, zbyt biernie. Stoi skulony, opiera się dłońmi o ścianę, głowę ma spuszczoną między ramiona. Pozwala, by woda spływała mu po twarzy, nie ociera jej, nie zmienia pozycji.

John ani razu nie patrzy mu w oczy.

Gdy prysznic dobiega końca, Sherlock nadal się trzęsie, a oczy błyszczą mu od gorączki. Są zaczerwienione, John woli przypuszczać, że to od mydła, które się do nich dostało. Owija Sherlocka ciepłym ręcznikiem, chwyta go pod ramię i prowadzi do salonu. Sadza go w jego fotelu, nieco zbyt brutalnie, prawie go popycha, by usiadł. Jest zły, owszem. Jest wręcz wściekły. Jego wściekłość dodatkowo podsyca idiotyczna, absurdalna, surrealistyczna choinka w kącie pokoju, obwieszona setkami origami. W jakiś sposób wydaje się być tutaj nie ma miejscu, jak ozdóbki świąteczne dokoła trumny w czasie pogrzebu.

I fakt, że znalazł Sherlocka w swojej dawnej sypialni… Swojej. Cholera jasna! John mógłby się założyć o wszystkie swoje oszczędności, że Sherlock na pewno się tego domagał, gdy Lestrade z Donovan go tutaj przywieźli. Bo tak właśnie zwykł robić Sherlock Holmes – z subtelnością słonia tańczącego w balecie oznajmiał tym sposobem Johnowi, że potrzebuje go z powrotem na Baker Street. Ktoś mógłby to uznać za wzruszające. Dla Johna takie nie było. Według niego to było cholerne osaczenie.

_(Ten idiota nie może Johnowi darować, że ożenił się z Mary). _

Sherlock opada na fotel bezwładnie i bezwolnie. Kuli się w nim, jakby się obawiał, że John go uderzy. Johna to nie rusza _(ale ręce aż świerzbią)_. Siada naprzeciwko, z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami, opiera łokcie na kolanach i splata palce. Stanowi teraz dokładne przeciwieństwo skulonego Sherlocka. Siła i pewność byłego żołnierza kontra pogubienie i zajob narkomana.

- Wiesz, co teraz będzie? – pyta John cichym, pozornie spokojnym głosem.

Sherlock odpowiada wzruszeniem ramion.

- Detoks. – Jego głos jest mdły i pozbawiony emocji.

- Nie zamierzam cię przez to przepychać jak dziecko. Nie jestem twoją niańką, nie jestem już nawet twoim współlokatorem. Nie będzie mnie koło ciebie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, żeby pilnować każdego twojego kroku.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem, poradzę sobie.

- Nie, Sherlock, nie poradzisz sobie! – Wbrew woli unosi głos, uspokaja się z trudem. – Musisz poszukać pomocy, chociaż u Mycrofta, poważnie mówię, Sherlock, nie przewracaj oczami. To nie są żarty. To, co przed chwilą widziałem… Przegiąłeś.

Sherlock wykrzywia wargi, ale ucieka wzrokiem i dzięki temu John wie, że trafił w czuły punkt.

- Jeśli to jest wielki plan zwrócenia mojej uwagi – mówi ostro John – to wystarczyło zadzwonić. Ale nie, ty wolisz ćpać i uciekać z domu, jak gówniarz niedogadujący się z rodzicami, bo jesteś zbyt dumny, żeby jak normalny człowiek chwycić po prostu za telefon!

Teraz już krzyczy. _(O tak, jest wściekły, chciałby tego kretyna uderzyć i potrząsnąć nim, żeby się opamiętał)_.

- Nie możesz mi wybaczyć, że cię zostawiłem, co? To ma być twoja zemsta? Zepsucie mi pierwszej Wigilii z rodziną?

Sherlock milczy, zasłania twarz rozczochranymi, wilgotnymi włosami. Wciska nos w zgięcie łokcia, więc John prawie nie widzi jego twarzy. Zresztą Sherlock potrafi zachować niewzruszoną minę nieważne od sytuacji, nawet gdyby John mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy, to co by zobaczył? Kpinę? Pogardę? Ostentacyjną obojętność?

John wzdycha, pociera czoło. Zerka na zegarek – dochodzi północ. Dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Na dodatek boli go krzyż _(dźwiganie_ _Sherlocka na pewno nie pomogło starzejącemu się kręgosłupowi)_, a rękawy i przód koszuli ma mokre od chlapania się z detektywem pod prysznicem.

Zamyka na chwilę oczy. Pociera policzki, czuje pod palcami krótki, szorstki zarost. Boże, powinien być teraz w domu, z Mary, leżeć z nią w łóżku i wymieniając pocałunki, składać jej życzenia bożonarodzeniowe… Zamiast tego siedzi z wciąż lekko naćpanym Sherlockiem i czeka aż królowa dramatu raczy się odezwać.

- Powiesz coś w końcu? – pyta. – Zwykłe przeprosiny to dobry start.

Sherlock prycha i odpowiada obojętnie:

- Nie prosiłem, żebyś się tu fatygował.

- Jesteś niemożliwy – stwierdza John, kręcąc głową. Bez żadnego zdziwienia zauważa, że prawie całkiem zniknął poprzedni gniew na Sherlocka. Zastąpiło go zmęczenie.

Wie, że ma powody go gniewu, Sherlock potrafi być prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie, ale z drugiej strony, jak długo można się złościć na nieporadnego życiowo autystyka _(prawdopodobnie)_, który czuje się na tyle samotnie, że jest gotów posunąć się do przedawkowania, byle zwrócić na siebie uwagę jedynej osoby, której na nim zależy? John nigdy nie umie gniewać się na niego zbyt długo. Ale jest nim zmęczony. Sherlock jest jak narkotyk – uzależnia od adrenaliny, którą obiecuje swoim trybem życia, a jednocześnie wyniszcza całą swoją osobą.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy, Sherlock – dodaje John. – Nie mogę być przy tobie dniami i nocami, wiesz o tym. Mam inne zobowiązania. Nie ma już od tego odwrotu. Przykro mi. Dlatego potrzebujesz kogoś, kto się tobą zajmie.

- Masz na myśli psychiatrę? – pyta Sherlock z taką pogardą w głosie, że John cieszy się, że żaden psychiatra tego nie słyszał. Niechybnie zalałby się łzami.

- Psychiatrę, przyjaciela…

- Ty jesteś moim przyjacielem – przerywa mu Sherlock z gwałtownością, jakiej John by się po nim nie spodziewał. – Wystarczałeś.

- A ty zniknąłeś na trzy lata, jakby cała nasza przyjaźń nic nie znaczyła. – John nie miał zamiaru tego mówić, te słowa wyrywają się z jego ust pod wpływem impulsu. Może krótki przebłysk gniewu je uwolnił, nieważne. (_John chciał je powiedzieć od dłuższego czasu)_. – A potem wróciłeś, oczekując, że zapomnę i rzucę wszystko w diabły? Patrzyłem, jak umierasz, Sherlock.

Wciąż dławi go w gardle na tamto wspomnienie. Wszystko jest tak realne pod jego powiekami, jakby wydarzyło się nie dalej jak wczoraj. Czasami wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że Sherlock naprawdę wrócił, naprawdę żyje. Krótko po jego zniknięciu wciąż się Johnowi śniło, że wraca do niego, jakimś magicznym, ocierającym się o cud sposobem przezwycięża śmierć i wraca do niego…

- Żyłem, chociaż ty umarłeś – mówi pustym głosem. – Wiesz, jakie to było trudne? Codzienne zmuszanie się do wstania z łóżka. Do jedzenia. Nawet do oddychania. Czy ty naprawdę sądziłeś, że zniknąłeś dla mojego dobra? Sądziłeś, że twoja śmierć pomoże? Co miałem według ciebie czuć? Nie spłynęło to po mnie jak woda po kaczce. Miałem zapomnieć. Jasne. Może ty byś tak umiał. Wyłączyłbyś się, wmawiałbyś sobie, że jesteś socjopatą i masz wszystko gdzieś, ale ja nie umiałem. Wolałbym już… - John drży, milknie nagle. _(Orientuje się, że powiedział za dużo). _

Oddycha ciężko, nie może spojrzeć w twarz Sherlocka. Jak mu to powiedzieć, teraz, po tylu _(latach) _miesiącach, jak wytłumaczyć, że wolałby… Nawet w myślach nie jest w stanie zmusić się do powiedzenia tego. Prawda boli. John wolałby zginąć niż patrzeć, jak Sherlock skacze z dachu szpitala. A miesiące po _(samobójstwie) _tym jak Sherlock zniknął…

Po chwili zaczyna mówić, bardzo cicho, bardzo niepewnie, starając się powstrzymać złość.

- A kiedy wreszcie udało mi się ułożyć sobie życie, ty… Wracasz, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Cały, zdrowy i wesoły. I wymagasz, żebym zapomniał.

Pochyla się do przodu, zaciska zęby, prawie boleśnie. Gdzieś na pograniczu świadomości zdaje sobie sprawę, że serce wali mu jak młot kowalski, a Sherlock wpatruje się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Wszystko przesłania czerwona mgła.

- Nie mogłem. Już nigdy nie będzie tak, jak dawniej, Sherlock. Nigdy. Rozumiesz to?

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

- Ja to zniszczyłem? – pyta cicho. Wydaje się, że dopiero teraz to do niego dociera.

- Tak. – John nienawidzi się za to, jak łatwo przychodzi mu skinięcie głową. – Zniszczyłeś to, zniszczyłeś moje zaufanie do ciebie, zniszczyłeś naszą ewentualną… przyszłość. A teraz niszczysz siebie. Czy takie zakończenie jest dla ciebie dość dramatyczne?

Sherlock milczy.


End file.
